


Alive

by ColdColors



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Android!Kirk, M/M, smart!Kirk, spirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdColors/pseuds/ColdColors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destinies are rearranged as an Android searches for what it means to be truly Alive.</p><p>Android!Kirk - SLASH - Spirk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **Cross-posted on Fanfiction.  
> **  
>  This story can also be found on FanFiction.net under the same Title and Author.  
> 
> 
>   
> Hello, hello. This is a tiny little plot bunny that I've had on my computer for a while, I decided to polish it up a bit and give it a go.
> 
> I've always loved Android!- stories, so a few months back when I was on a Star Trek binge I wrote down the premise for this little lovely thing here.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. c:
> 
>   
>  **~ Alive ~**
> 
> By: Cold Colors
> 
> A Star Trek Reboot (2009) Fanfiction
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own it.
> 
> Summary:
> 
> Destinies are rearranged as an Android searches for what it means to be truly Alive.
> 
> Android!Kirk - SLASH - Spirk
> 
> Pairing: Spock/Kirk (slash)

Winona Kirk was one of the most brilliant engineers in Starfleet history.

She lost her husband, George Kirk, to Nero's attack on the U.S.S. Kelvin.

She lost her son, James Tiberius Kirk, two hours after he was born, due to complications the shuttle was not equipped to handle.

She spent the next five years creating an artificial intelligence designated J.T.K. in honor of her son.

She welcomed Android J.T.K. Model 4-B005 into her life after dozens of failed attempts.

She loved the Android she had created with all her heart, he was not a replacement for her lost child, he was her second child.

Winona Kirk passed away during Android JTK Model 4-B005's 15th year of sentience.

•o•o•

The android stood in front of his mother's grave.

"I … miss her." He said in a faintly questioning tone.

Chris put a hand on the android's shoulder, "I know."

"Is … is this feeling … sadness?" he looked painfully confused and slightly desperate to understand.

The Starfleet Admiral swallowed thickly and nodded. "Yes, son."

"I do not like it." The android looked at the floor. "However Mother said sadness was not bad."

The Former Captain looked down at his charge. "She was right. It's not bad, Jim."

Jim's illuminated blue eyes lifted and stared at him for a moment before he nodded.

•o•o•

"Why do you protect people?" Jim had asked his mother once.

She ran a gentle hand through his hair. "Because they are alive Jimmy."

"Alive?"

Winona's eyes softened at his perplexed expression. "Yes, they feel and breathe and eat and love and hate."

"I … cannot comprehend the concept." The android admitted, looking at the floor.

"Think of it this way, it's a chain, Jimmy. At least one person, no matter how unlikely it may seem, loves that person, when they are gone that person or people will be sad." His mother attempted to explain.

"…" He remained silent for a moment.

Seeing the confused look on his face she elaborated. "When that person is sad the other people who care about that person are sad, and whoever cares about those people is sad as well. You see Jimmy? That's why I protect people, because they are Alive and create a Chain."

The android nodded, then paused. "Sadness … is bad?"

"Not bad Jimmy, sadness is a complicated emotion, it is not bad, undesirable and not many strive to want it, but it isn't bad." She told him softly.

"I do not understand."

"You will one day Jimmy."

•o•o•

After Jim's first Kobyashi Maru simulation the blond android remained sitting stiffly in the faux captain's chair, analyzing everything he had done. It did not compute, he had done everything he was meant to, he preformed admirably, above and beyond what was expected of him even. So how did he fail?

He steepled his hands in front of his face, elbows sitting on the arm rest.

There must have been a point he had missed that had caused his defeat, that would have to be rectified immediately. If it had been a true emergency Jim's failure to rescue the stranded crew would inevitably lead to a very real and permanent death. That would not be tolerated.

He narrowed his eyes as the door to the exam room swished open, his attention focused on the Vulcan in teaching attire that had just entered the room, Jim concluded that this was Professor Spock—the professor that had programmed the simulator.

Kirk stood to face the professor and nodded politely.

The Starfleet professor fixed him with a stern gaze. "Identify yourself Cadet." He ordered.

"I am Android J.T.K. Model 4-B005 designation Cadet James Tiberius Kirk." Said the Android.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this will be continued or not. I might if people actually want me to, or if I suddenly get inspiration.
> 
> ALSO; YES THIS WILL BE SLASH.
> 
> You have been warned. Also this might turn M in the future if I decide to continue.
> 
> I also procrastinate like nobody's business so don't hold your breaths. c:
> 
> -Cold


End file.
